The invention relates to an multiple player game data processing system with wager accounting for keeping track of holdings, winnings, or accumulated points among a plurality of players. Particularly, in a preferred embodiment, the invention is used as a tallying, game and player sequencing device in a game of poker.
In the game of poker, two or more players receive cards and bet or wager against each other in accordance with known rules. Bets are tracked by use of cash or colored chips, each representing points scored or a denomination of money. A player buys chips from the bank or house and plays with chips as the equivalent of money in making wagers during the game or games. At the end of play, the player cashes the chips for money. The allotment and cashing of chips is time consuming, susceptible to error and inconvenient.
Sometimes during a game, betting errors occur. For example, it is difficult to keep track of which players are in or out of the game and for what wager amount, especially when there are multiple raises. There are also other inconveniences associated with chips or cash. For example, table space is occupied, chips must be stacked after each transaction and chip stacks are sometimes upset and must be re-stacked.
The present invention eliminates the foregoing difficulties and, in addition, adds excitement and a new strategic dimension to the game of poker. For example, the invention displays for all players the pot at stake in a particular game. The wagered amount the raise, and the amount necessary for a player to stay in may be displayed to an individual player upon demand. It also displays which players are in the game, whether a bet exceeds a player's wealth, whose turn it is to be, and the winner at the completion of a hand. The order of betting is strictly enforced, except during the ante phase when random betting and entry is permitted.
In addition, individual players have private access to data indicative of their personal total wealth and their personal stake in each individual on-going game. The game is accellerated for additional excitement because play is not seriously interrupted for the banking tasks and annoying pot and game status inquiries of inattentive players.